Wolffe With a Halo
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: 15 year's after order 66 Rex meets a Jedi in the Rebels. A Jedi other than Kanan, Ezra, and Ahsoka. Padawan Learner Elsa Phoenix the padawan of Plo Koon. Rex knew her too be close to Wolffe so he told her about him. When the two old friends meet again an old love resurfaces. Full summary inside


**I do not Own Star wars Rebels. Wolffe Is out of character in this and I have changed him a little further than what he should be.**

 **Summary:**

 **15 year's after order 66 Rex meets a Jedi in the Rebels. A Jedi other than Kanan, Ezra, and Ahsoka. Padawan Learner Elsa Phoenix the padawan of Plo Koon. Rex knew her too be close to Wolffe so he told her about him. When the two old friends meet again an old love resurfaces. A love between a Mandalorian and a Clone who was at one time a werewolf. She is his protector and he is her fragile Angel**

 **Prologue- The Letter**

"Hey Wolffe, look there's a letter here" Gregor called

"Alright" I called

"It's for you can I read it?" Gregor asked

"For me? Uhh no I'll be there in just a second" I said and I left the Bedroom and went the table where Gregor was. He handed me the Letter. My breath caught when I saw the handwriting on the envelope

 _Return Address:_

 _Wild space Coordinates G-9 76937-O-930_

 _Commander Wolffe Koon_

 _Seelos AT-AT Imperial Walker_

"Oh my..." I said trailing off and then I tore into the letter before my fear caused me to throw it away.

 _My Beloved Wolffe Koon,_

 _Kah-ta-yar Wolffe, how are you after all these years? These years go by slow without you here by my side, it's been so long. I still love you more than anything else. Especially more than my own life. I even discarded rules for you. The Jedi Code was probably the biggest one, but I didn't care and I still don't. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about you, not a day goes by without me missing you, my Angel. It's so hard being away from your day in and day out. It's hard to do anything without you. You were, still are, and will always be my everything, my life, my world, my angel and my reason for living, for fighting, for existing. I believe it's the will of the force that we meet and that I fell in love with you. Too me you are an Angel from the force. Nothing is more important to me than you and the way I feel about you Angel, You may not be ferfect but That doesnt matter to me, I love you and all your little flaws, espeically how wolf like you really are at time. The first day you came into my life I realised you would stay there untill the end and I will love you till the end of time. You may not be a real angel, but your my Angel. I could go on but then I'd need an entire notebook and it's not easy to put a notebook in an envelope. You would know._

 _Do you ever think of the good times, Angel? About the Clone Wars? I know I do. Almost every day. The Wolfpack was my family, My clan, My Aliit. Although they are not really my Brothers It sometimes felt as they were. *Aliit ori'shya tal'din*, Family is more than blood. I loved each and every one of them, no man was just a clone. Losing then was the worst part of Order 66._

 _I miss everything of the clone wars, I guess when you grow up in a war zone you come to miss it when life changes. I miss taking down clankers, pranking shinnies with boost, leading assaults, hanging out with boost and sinker, destroying astromechs, fighting the sith, disobeying direct orders, Pissing off Rex, being able to use my lightsabers, spending countless hours with you doing ship duties, us breaking rules just so Master Plo would put us on deck duty while they all went down to battle, our countless arguments, even the ones over stupid things, scaring you with my piloting, you spending the night with me when I had the bad dreams, goofing off while doing paperwork with you and the time we spent in the med after one of us had gotten hurt. I miss you're singing, and the silly little pet names you had for me. Most of all I miss Master Plo and you. I miss you more than him, Angel._

 _I had thought I had lost you forever after the purge, I wish I had not left you, Angel, it has bothered me for longer than I can remember. I was a fool when I thought we were better apart when in reality we are always better together. I had a harder time hiding from the empire on my own, I actually have been captured and escaped many times each time changing my name. I now go by Elisa Koon and have not been captured since Ahsoka and I started the rebels. I've made many reckless and stupid decisions. Some of them I'm sure would have been prevented had you been with me or had I stayed with you. I was a coward for leaving you and running like I did. I was afraid. I didn't even thank you for saving my life, Didn't even say goodbye. I abandoned you and I'm so so sorry._

 _I would like to see you again even if you don't look the same as you did before. It's been so long and Rex says I need to stop pushing people away, I haven't let anyone get close to me. He's right I need to stop pushing people away and locking them out, Especially my Angelic ** Riduur**. Speaking of Rex he couldn't figure out who I was and I eventually had to tell him who I was then he told me that you and Gregor were camping out in an Imperial Walker on Seelos hunting Zuppa's. That doesn't seem like a good way to spend the rest of your days._

 _Personally, I think you'd be better off here with me Angel. I know you don't want to join our fight against the empire and you don't have to if you don't want too. I would never make you do anything. If you were to come I will protect you, I won't let anyone hurt you, never again. You remember that promise I made too you after Kholum right? Well, I'll still stand to it. No one is ever going to hurt you again on my watch, not if I can help it, Angel._

 _I don't use my Lightsabers much anymore unless I have too, but I do keep them on me at all times, hidden of course. I mentioned I had to use a different name right? Elisa Koon, I have it as the shortened version of my real name Elizabeth Koon, Force how I hate that name. I've lost count of how many I have had. All have been shortened versions of my real one. I've used a different last name every time. I've been El Vizsla, Eliz Diana, Lily Uma, Lisa Tiana, Lisbeth Bonjo, Ela Vila, Izzy Tuttle, Libby Gulo, Beth Di Angelo, Bess Lupus, Bette Kyzie, Bessie Humble, and once I even used my full name Elizabeth Phoenix. Now I am Elisa Koon._

 _I decided it was about time that I went back to my married name. I have even started to wear the diamond band you gave me again. If you do come I would like to redo our vows or even do a public wedding since the one we had was private. I'm sure you'd like that too._

 _We have found many of our Vods, Angel. Several of them, like yourself, don't want to fight so we provide them shelter and protection, I'm over that part of the rebellion and it does more than provide shelter and protection. Some of them fight only as a last resort if we are really in a pickle, actually, that's how all of them are. They like to help with planning and spare small jobs we have that need to be done, Comet, Sinker, and Boost are some of the ones that are around._

 _The rebellion is lead by Ahsoka Tano, Separatist leader Commander Sato, Hera Syndulla and myself. We have been helping many systems who are in need because of the empire. Oh yeah, Senator Bail Organa and Princess Leia Organa secretly lead us in our fight while pretending to support the empire. I've edited my Armor, added extensions to it and made it bigger so it would fit me, I also changed its color from purple to grey. It's markings match the ones on you're clone armor._

 _If you and Gregor do come I'll find a cure for your fast aging. We've found cures for the ones that are here, aside from Rex, but it's different for every clone, we have a serum but it has to be altered for every clone, we are currently altering it for Rex and I'm sure we could alter the serum for Gregor. Not so sure about yourself since at one point you were a Werewolf. We may have to unblock the werewolf part of your blood, which would make you a wolf again._

 _I know you might not be too keen to that Idea but I highly doubt the serum could be altered for you seeing as you have wolf blood in you still. It wasn't actually removed like you thought I just used the force to contain it and make it inactive. We will try to do the serum but if we can't I'm going to free the wolf-blood. I don't want you to die on me anytime soon. I don't think I could live without you, my beautiful Angel. It's not fair that we are the same age yet you're near the end of your life._

 _It's boring here, some of these guys have less personality than some of than some of the shines fresh off of Kamino did. And that's saying something._

 _After battles were always fun with you and the Wolfpack. Especially if Rex and the 501st were involved. Those boys were always having a party. I remember Rex's favorite phrase at those times "It's always a party in the 501st"_

 _Master Skywalker, not Darth Vader like we thought he was. So the mystery of who Darth Vader is is still open. Master Skywalker is currently being held at an imperial complex. Highest security one. I think the emperor is keeping him alive to use his force signature too give to whomever Darth Vader is too make it seem as if master Skywalker is Darth Vader._

 _I know for a fact he's not I came across files, imperial files of where he is being kept and his cell number. That's not information I can put in this letter. I have a few guesses at who Vader is._

 _I think he is Master Jrul, Master Pong Krell, or Master Quinlan Vos. Though he could be another fallen Jedi I think these three are the most likely. This would be a conversation best for comms or better yet being face to face._

 _I really wish you were here with me Angel, I need someone who understands me. I need you more than I ever thought my Angel._

 _If you decide to come you can write and I'll come pick you up or you can just call Rex, I'm not in the command center often so the chances of them getting a comm message to me are slim._

 _Hope to see you again Angel,_

 _Love,_

 _Elsa Phoenix-Koon_

"I...She..." I stumbled over the words I wanted to say. Gregor took the letter from my hands, I was in complete shock and could feel my eyes starting to water. "She still loves me" I finally choke out

"Of course she does Wolffe, she's your wife, she'll love you no matter what," Gregor says

"She'd be safer finding someone else," I say

"You don't really believe that do you?" Gregor says

"I miss her, but I don't want to risk hurting her" I say

"I doubt you could ever hurt her, she's a strong kid." Gregor says, "We should go, sounds too me that she really wants you there"

"But..."

"No buts," Gregor says "I'm comming Rex"

"Wonderful," I say when Gregor leaves the room. I stood there for a few moments before going back to our bedroom and pulling a stuffed rabbit out of my pillowcase. "She still loved me" I cried hugging it


End file.
